Olivia Carter: The Bestest and Greatest OC ever!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Meet Olivia Carter the greatest and bestest OC to ever be on the show ever! She will somehow manage to annoy every contestant until they get voted out or reach insanity and quit! and OC Parody fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I can't stand OC's in stories or Roleplays I think OC's kill fanfictions and I don't read any fics with an OC in it at all. with me saying that I hope you enjoy the story and if you happen to like Oc's then this may not be the story for you...

One day somewhere during season 3 on the TDWT plane as everyone was flying in that beat up piece of shit to where ever they were going when all of a sudden a girl who was about 16 flew by on an umbrella and waved at everyone and they waved back all looking confused as she pointed to the plane girl had boobs bigger then Lindsay and long blonde curly hair and sparking blue eyes in a pink shirt and blue jeans that showed off her skinny figure well. She made Lindsay and all the other hot girls that would be rated 10's in the guys eyes look like 2's

"She be doin it Mary Poppins style" Harold told everyone "I think she wants to come in"

"She's hot" Alejandro told them "Hotter then I which is insanely creepy"

"Dude!" Tyler told him "She's super hot! How is a hot girl creepy?"

"She's perfect" Alejandro told him "She looks like a glass doll"

"Well we can't just leave someone out there like that" Gwen told them "Cody, Go let her in"

"Sure Gwen!" Cody told her happily as he went to do it "I'll do anything for you! Even be your bitch!"

"I'd be willing to be your Bitch Cody" Sierra happily told him

"Wow" Noah said while reading that same book he's been reading since season 1 "You all have issues"

"You've been reading that same book since season 1" Heather pointed out "how long of a book is that?"

"It's not a long book" Noah told her "I have trouble reading and sounding out words, Truth be told I never even made it past chapter 2"

"So back to the main plot of this story" Sierra told them "Go let the creepy blonde girl in"

"You got it" Cody finally opened the door "Can we help you with something?"

"OMG! LYKE HI!" Olivia told them "My name is Olivia Carter! But you can lyke call me OC for short!"

"You didn't answer the question though" Noah told her "We didn't ask who you were we asked why your here"

"Well I was lyke totally flying by helping all the starving children by ending world hunger and you guys looked like you could use a new friend!" Olivia told them

"Not even close" Courtney told her "We don't need friends, Were kinda in the middle of a game show"

"OMG!" Olivia told her "CAN I PLAY TOOO?"

"OMMMGGGGGGG!" Chris walked in the room in a mocking tone "Who are you and when did you get on the plane?"

"OMG! YOU ARE LIKE CHRIS MCCLAIN!" Olivia screamed "You are a role model you are an inspiration to us all!"

"You wanna play the game?" Chris asked happily "You're in"

"YAY!" Olivia shouted "Can I lyke use my amazing super powers to help me win the money so I can give it to charity?"

"Superpowers really?" Noah asked raising a brow

"Yeah!" Olivia told him "I lyke can read minds and junk and lyke shoot fire from my left eye and ice from my right eye and I have super strenth so I can beat you all at challenges without even trying!"

"Did someone combine Sierra with Izzy to make her?" Heather asked "She's a freak even worse then Gwen"

"That's okay you feel that way Heather" Olivia told her "I'm sure were all going to be best friends and were all going to be in an alliance!"

"Okay then" Chris said "I'm going to make this interesting, You guys can pick what team Olivia is on...Good luck"

Okay so Olivia is going to have 1 on 1 conversations with everyone and somehow drive them all nuts and you guys get to decide who the first victim is! Believe me there is NOTHING Olivia can't do she is the ULTIMATE OC and I'm sure you'll all get a kick out of her in challenges! Will anyone make an alliance with her? Well that's all up to you... 


	2. Ezekiel

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

A/N: Okay so alot of you have reviewed saying she's more of a Mary-Sue then an OC but heres my view on it Most OC's usually are Mary-Sue's so Olivia Carter she shall stay! I find that most people who create Oc's have them be complete Mary-Sue's and I'm actually sick of all the fics where everyone wants you to fill out applications to be in other peoples fics and most are Mary-Sue's but I like the OC term better because it actually makes people realize that their character is similar to this girl. so pretty much in my eyes a Mary-Sue is 98% of the OC's in exsistance. Hope that clears it up.

"So lyke wut team can eye b on?" Olivia asked as she jumped up and down "I can't wait!"

Everyone remained silent and just stared at her.

"Uh, You can be on our Team Olivia" Bridgette stepped in and said "Team Victory"

"Oh what an amazing name! Thank you!" Olivia screamed "This reminds me of the time when I was in the kids next door!"

"That what?" Cody asked

"The kids next door silly!" Olivia told him "We all went on missions and fought adult tyranny! but you get decomissioned at the age of 13 but I didn't because I'm a kid at heart! They made me leader!  
This supreme leader girl made me leader of the whole KND and we were best friends I was so sad when I had to leave"

"Why did you have to leave, Eh?" Ezekiel asked

"I didn't want to leave" Olivia sighed "But Robin called me and he said he needed my help"

"Robin?" Tyler asked "Is that your boyfriend?"

"For awhile yes" Olivia said "But then I broke up with him when I realized I was holding him back"

"How were you holding him back?" Tyler asked interested

"I had superpowers and he did not" Olivia told him "Not to mention he loved Starfire and she was my best friend"

"Oh C'mon!" Izzy shouted "I don't even believe that! I'm outta here if anyone needs me I'll be putting blue dye in Chris's hottub"

"Oh! That's okay!" Olivia told Izzy "We can hang out later and I'll show you pictures! and some of my powers!"

"Okay, Enough of this small talk" Gwen said not wanting to hear anymore "I think we should just do whatever we were doing before all this crap started"

Everyone nodded and carried on with whatever they were doing. Olivia saw Ezekiel sitting on the ground listening to his CD player so she decided to go talk to him.

"LYKE OMG HI" Olivia said as she walked over to him "WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO?"

"Lady Ga-" Zeke started to say

"OH WAIT DON'T TELL ME!" OLivia told him "Lady Gaga! and you are listening to Pokerface am I right? Of course I am! I can read minds!"

"Right so anyway how do you like it here so far, Eh?" Zeke asked "I mean with everyone here an-"

"I COULDN'T AGREE WITH YOU MORE!" Olivia squeed "Women do belong in the kitchen! Would you like me to make you a snack? I'm a gourmet chef!"

"Dude!" Zeke said "How the hell did you know I was thinking that?"

"I told you" Olivia told him "Mind Reader! But I agree with you so much! it's lyke we totally share a brain!"

"Yeahhhhh...So anyway I was thinking that mayb-" Zeke once again got cut off

"I know what your thinking!" Olivia happily said "Your thinking that your going to get voted off tonight! and your also thinking about some rude blonde girl who won't go away!"

"Urg!" Zeke sighed "Stop reading my mind, Eh"

"I'm sorry but this is not acceptable!" Olivia told him "I don't know why you dislike Lindsay but I'm going to repair your friendship with her! I was voted happy summer camp helper 4 years in a row at my old camp!"

"I don't have a problem with Lindsay" Zeke told her

"Ew!" Olivia told him "Don't even think of putting your hand down your pants! That's not going to help you be friends with Lindsay"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME EH?" Zeke yelled

"Can I try on your hat?" Olivia asked

"No..." Zeke told her

"Ezekiel!" Chris yelled "Because you were to busy talking to your new friend and didn't bother to show up for elimination we decided to kick you off..."

"WHAT?" Zeke yelled "She woulden't let me leave, Eh!"

"Well that's to bad" Chris told him "Lashawna would have been the one going home tonight if you actually showed up...Just sayin!"

and with that Chris threw Zeke out of the plane

"What a shame" Olivia said "He seemed like such a nice boy! I hope he lands safely...I mean I could land safely cause I can fly...hopefully he can too!"

Okay! That's the end of this chapter who do you guys want next? Noah or Izzy? 


	3. Izzy

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except Olivia Carter the very best OC EVERAAA!11

A/N: At this point in time I have been flamed by at least 4 people who messaged me rather then post it in review form. This amuses me way more then it should. =)

It was now 3 days later and Olivia had managed to win immunity for every single challenge due to the fact that she could do everything better then everyone else. Chef offically quit the show when Olivia raided the kitchen and completely took over making this amazing food that put Chefs already crappy food to even more shame then it already was because Olivia was an amazing 5 star chef and everyone loved her food and so Chef couldn't take it anymore and took the drop of shame in place of Heather who would have been voted out if chef didn't jump. Olivia felt bad about it but she was also happy that she could save Heather who decided to use her to make it further in the game. Now currently they are in the woods in some unknown location where it's raining...actually pouring and heres where this chapter begins

Izzy had found a lake nearby and found some seashells in it which is weird to find in a lake but then again it's izzy so she somehow found them. She found pink and blue and yellow and was now sorting them by colors when all of a sudden Olivia walked by and saw her.

"Izzy!" Olivia screamed "Lyke omg hi! what are you lyke doing?"

"E-scope is collecting seashells" Izzy told her "DON'T TOUCH"

"Oh but you have all the same colors in lyke one pile!" Olivia told her "Here! But this pile with this!"

and with that Olivia put all her yellow shells with her blue

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Izzy yelled "You completely disturbed the natural balance of the elves!"

"Elves?" Olivia asked "Like Santa?"

"No the elves in the enchanted Canoe!" Izzy yelled "Duh! there going to be majorly ticked that you disturbed the shell nest I was supposed to make!"

"One time I used to be roomates with santa" Olivia told her "Living at the north pole is tons of fun! I'm best friends with all the elves and they love my hot chocolate I make the best in all the north pole"

"Yeah?" Izzy asked getting annoyed "Well one time I was being chased down by the FBI"

"OMG! LYKE REALLY?" OLivia asked "I've been running from them for years! 13 to be exact! but everytime they catch me I freeze them because it's all a misunderstanding"

"Have you ever rode a giraffe down the sidewalk at your local block party?" Izzy asked "While searching for knomes?"

"No, But one time when I was a Teen Titan, Beastboy turned into a bunch of animals and we went to the zoo and freed them all" Olivia told her

"OMG! SERIOUSLY?" Izzy yelled "Is there anything you don't do at all?"

"Is there a problem?" Olivia asked "I took a class to council people! I can help!"

"YOU!" Izzy yelled "You are my problem! nobody here bothers me! I'm the best story teller here! and let me say that I don't believe anything you say!"

"Oh but it's true!" Olivia told her as she pulled out a camera phone "Let me so you lyke some pictures...and my titans comunicator!"

"Oh wow..." Izzy said as she saw the pictures "You are just...wow..."

"So lyke" Olivia said "Alliance?"

"why?" Izzy asked "You ruined the knomes nest!"

"So...BFF'S?" Olivia asked "Text you later?" Olivia stood there blankly

"" Izzy sarcastically said as she ran back to the finish line "CHRIS!"

"What's up Izzy?" Chris asked as he and everyone included Olivia who flew back there to see "You're late"

"I KNOW!" Izzy yelled "I was sorting shells for the knomes and this...whatever she is ruined it all! I also lost the challenge because of her!"

"Yes, you did" Chris said laughing

"Send me home now" Izzy said crossing her arms

"What?" Owen asked "You can't just leave!"

"Yes, I can!" Izzy yelled and ripped a chunk of her hair out "I QUIT!"

Izzy then started digging a giant hole in the ground and started to dig a tunnel

"OMG CAN I LYKE HELP?" Olivia asked "I CAN LYKE USE MY SUPER SPEED AND DIG QUICK!"

"NO!" Izzy yelled "GO AWAY!" and with that Izzy kept digging until she was out of sight

Noah is next! 


	4. Noah

Disclaimer: I own nothing thus I cannot be sued.

Olivia got back on the plane and most of the cast tried to shun her and she didn't really know why but that's okay she was determined to be their friends anyway and she could find out what was wrong because she was a mind reader! so she decided to visit the on plane Library that she conviently found.  
Ironically for her so did Noah.

"How the hell did you find this place?" Noah asked "I'd appreciate it if you would leave"

"Oh...well I like books too!" Olivia happily told him "In fact I'm a famous book writer!"

"Oh really?" Noah asked "What did you even write?"

"Have you ever heard of the twilight saga?" Olivia asked

"Yes, I have" Noah told her

"Hi" Olivia shook his hand "Stephanie Meyer is my pen name"

"Oh god..." Noah said as he read his book

"Listen Noah" Olivia told him "As a mind reader I know you can't read"

"Damn it!" Noah told her "Well I'm trying! so cut me some slack!"

"How about I help you?" Olivia offered "I'm a speed reader!"

"I don't need your help" Noah told her "I'm perfectly fine here pretending to be smart"

"Exactly" Olivia "It's all a game, You just make up words don't you? big words so you appear to be smarter then the rest"

"OH GOD" Noah cried "YOU KNOW ME SO WELL!"

"I do" Olivia smiled "But it's okay! I'm going to be your shink and I'll help you!"

"WOULD YOU?" Noah said happily "That would be swell"

"LYKE OMG!" Olivia squealed "?"

"Yeah, Sure why not" Noah told her "I need to learn how to be smart! Then I can really be smart and then...Yeahhh..."

"And then you'll be in an alliance with me right?" Olivia asked hopefully

"Sure!" Noah agreed "BFF'S FOR LYFE!"

"Okay! so ready to finally finish your book that you have been trying to read since season 1?" Olivia asked

"Lets do this shit!" Noah said as he handed her his book "Chapter 3 here I come!"

"Great!" Olivia said helpfully as she turned the book upside down "See? You have been reading upside down this whole time! That may have had something to do with it!"

"OMG!" Noah said greatfully "You helped me in one of the hardest moments of my life! I think I love you!"

"Awww!" Olivia squeed "Who dosen't?"

"Idiots" Noah told her "That's who! Well since I'm smart again I feel loyal to you and our alliance so I promise I won't vote for you"

"OMG!" Olivia squeed "I'm sooooo happy! But yet I'm also sad because I like everyone here so much and we have to vote someone off!"

"You shoulden't feel bad" Noah assured her "Most of them hate everyone here! They would vote you out in a heartbeat"

"Oh! How can you say that?" Olivia asked "I love everyone here and I hope to help everyone in some way"

Just then Lindsay yelled

"Nick!" Lindsay yelled into the secret library that is no longer a secret at this point

"It's Noah" Noah told her with a glare "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah" Lindsay told him "Dave and Connie and Harper want to talk to you!"

"Who now?" Noah asked "Oh forget it, I'll just go and figure it out for myself"

When Noah got there he has everyone standing there staring at him which is when Duncan and Courtney and Heather approached him

"Noah, We need to talk" Courtney told him "This is an intervention"

"For what?" Noah smirked "Why would you care? were not even on the same team"

"It's not about the teams" Heather told him "This is about getting rid of...Her"

"What!" Noah yelled "Why would you wanna get rid of her? She's awesome! she made me smart again!"

"Yeah, Well you sound like an idiot now" Duncan told him "So we were all thinking that we make sure her team loses the challenge and then vote her off?"

"I won't do it" Noah told them "I'm sorry you all hate her but I happen to like her"

"Noah" Gwen told him "C'mon were all in on this idea! We just want to make sure your in"

"Well I'm not" Noah told them "I won't do it"

"Who cares!" Courtney told them "We all agree on this plan! We don't need Noah"

"Look" Heather told him "Were ALL doing this with or without you and if you don't do this then they'll be a price to pay"

"Noah, Buddy don't pay the price!" Owen squeezed him into a hug "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU PAY THE PRICE IT'S A BIG PRICE!"

"I'm staying loyal to her" Noah told them "She helped me in my time of need"

"Fine" Heather told him "Is that your final answer?"

"It is" Noah told them

"Then I guess your out of this game" Heather told him

"So, What? You guys will just vote me out instead?" Noah asked "Go ahead"

"Not Exactly" Duncan told him as he picked up Noah with the help of Tyler and Alejandro they threw him out of the plane without any form of safety they just assumed he was most likely dead and quickly shut the door as Owen cried.

"That was a bit harsh" Gwen told them

"It needed to be done" Courtney told her "Now all we have to do is vote her out no matter what"

Just then Chris walked in

"Why did I hear screaming and the plan door opening and I diden't cause it?" Chris asked annoyed "Where's Noah?"

"No clue" Tyler told him looking awkwardly at the ground

"Oh well" Chris said "Who cares" and with that he left

"Look on the bright side" Alejandro told the group "With that girl here making everyone quit or get voted out it's gonna be easier to win"

"SHUT UP!" Heather yelled "Only you would think that"

"Hey guys?" Tyler asked "Wheres Lindsay?"

Guess what...Lindsay's next! then who do you guys want to go next? Review!


End file.
